Incendium: Genderbend
by BunnyKoi
Summary: Part 1:After Fionna is rejected by Prince Gumball, Cake searches for another boy for her, eventually journeying to the court of the Fire Kingdom to win its prince. Part 2:Fionna attempts to prove to Cake that the Flame Prince isn't evil, while trying to win his heart turns into a quest to stop him from taking over the Goblin Kingdom. Rated T for language.
1. There's a Hole Inside my Body

**WOO-HOO! Adventure Time Generbened re-editied! Somebody made a note that I had a heck of a lot errors, I'm glad he/she did because I seriously would have left this story and others messed up. **

**Problems I had:**

**1: I don't know if BMO is a girl or boy, so I left BMO's gender neutral for my sanity.**

**2: The songs...had to change them to make them sound like a girl sang it...I dunno if it sounds right, so if it doesn't...I'm sorry.**

**So blah blah...I don't own anything. Now enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was sunny, the average temperature in the Land of Aaa, with a few clouds gathering. The sun was high in the sky, signaling noon for our heroines, Fionna the Human and Cake the magical cat. Today, they were visited by Prince Bubba Gumball, Prince of the Candy Kingdom, who wanted to show his friends his new invention. The three sat on the roof of Fionna and Cake's tree house. Prince Gumball introduced the girls a bunch of small little fireworks he created. He explained his scientific combination of cloud vapor and pyrotechnics. Cake was fascinated, but Fionna obviously didn't pay attention to what was coming out of his mouth. She just wanted to touch her lips with his. Glob, he was so dreamy. He probably tasted like bubblegum.

"…and so, through my experiment with cloud seeding, I have created…" He lit a firework and it shot in the air and exploded in a colorful explosion, leaving behind colorful rain droplets behind. They rain on the trio, but thanks to his parasol, Gumball didn't get wet. "Liquid Pyrotechnics." The girls awed in amazement. Cake cuddled on the lap of the prince.

"That was amazing Prince Gumball!" She congratulated. The prince smiled and scratched her ear.

"Thank you kitty." Cake turned to her roommate.

"Wasn't that amazing, Fionna?" Prince Gumball stared at the heroine for conformation. Fionna's cheek flushed. She didn't know what to say to the Candy Prince. He was so handsome and sweet. She had a crush on him ever since the day she first rescued him. She loves him. But lately, it feels like he doesn't feel the same for her. But someday he will. Fionna was sure of that. ….But was she really?

"Um…Uh….Gah?" She stuttered. The prince chuckled and thought how cute she was. Fionna looked at Cake snuggling on his lap and thought that she could do it too. Her fourteen year old mind was saying it was possible. She slowly crept under the royal parasol and laid her head on his lap. Oh my Glob, he smelled like cherry flavored candy. Gumball noticed something wrong. He looked down and saw Fionna on his lap. He had to stop this before it got awkward. He gently pushed her off of him.

"Um…Fionna…no." He stated bluntly. The clouds started to get darker. Gumball knew it was time to leave. He started at his heroine. "Fionna, please, don't be weird." Fionna stared at him in a daze and he walked to the ladder and made his decent to the bottom. "Look, I'll see you ladies later." Cake smelled rain coming and quickly ran inside before it started to pour. Fionna followed her closely behind after she felt a raindrop on her head.

It was pouring outside. The rain banged against the window of their tree house. Cake started at the window, hoping that the rain would stop so that she and Fionna can go adventuring. She turned to her roommate. Fionna was in a fetal position with candles and pictures of Prince Gumball around her. She cuddled the red sweater that he knit especially for her. Her "Like-Like Sweater" she called it. And the piece of pink bubblegum that he offered to her. Fionna could not have felt any heart-broken then she felt now.

Fionna looked absolutely miserable. The way Gumball rejected her made Fionna realize that she will never be with him. The age difference was the main reason. She was fourteen and he was twenty. And if he turned into a teenager again, he would lose his throne to Lady Lemon Grab. Prince Gumball loves his kingdom too much to ever let that happen. She could only love him. And if she couldn't, what else is there to love anymore.

The rain stopped and sun finally returned to the sky. Cake wagged her tail in excitement and turned to her friend. "Fionna! Girl, the rain finally stopped. Let's go do something together." Fionna sighed. Cake looked at her miserable friend. Cake saw the little video game robot walked by. "BMO, play a game." Cake suggested.

BMO agreed and its screen turned to a racing game. The game made musical notes, and catchy rhythms that Fionna can express her feeling with. In a song.

_I can't suppress this down within_

_Why do I keep trying if I can't keep him? _

_Every move I make_

_It's just another mistake_

_I wonder what it would take_

_Because it feels like there's a_

_Hole inside my body~_

_Like there's a hole inside my heart~_

_Like this feeling is gonna consume me_

_If I keep waiting on this thing to start_

_Oh I feel like I'm All Gummed Up Inside_

_I feel All Gummed Up Inside_

_I feel All Gummed Up Insi~de_

At this point, BMO shut off the game and awed at its sorrowing friend. Cake gave Fionna her sympathy. Cake realized that everyone can't be in a relationship, like her and Lord Monochromicorn. "Oh…Fi…" She knew that it was her duty, as Fionna's sister, to help her look for a new man in her life. "Don't worry girl, Auntie Cake is gonna find you a new love interest." The cat raced to the door and slipped into her pink rain boots and her backpack. She turned to Fionna. "Fionna, I'm out for a…stroll." She lied. Fionna didn't respond. "BMO, watch Fionna for me with you camera eyes, okay?"

BMO nodded. "If anyone tries to hurt Fionna, I will kill them!" To emphasize, BMO slammed its fist in to the palm in its hand. Cake nodded and stepped outside. She stretched her legs until she was at least fifty feet tall and walked her way through the forest. She whistled a tune while she thought of every prince she knew in the Land of Aaa around Fionna's age. All the princes they rescued where nowhere near that age. Prince Gumball was probably the youngest. Excluding Prince Embryo. For a second, Cake thought of Marshall Lee, the Vampire King. She knows that he and Fionna have a good relationship going on, but then that thought was dismissed. A: He was vampire, so no. B: He was like over a thousand years old, so heck no. C: He's partially evil, so GLOB NO!

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone screaming for help in the distance. She couldn't tell if it was a girl or a feminine man screaming, but a cry for help is a cry for help. Cat raced to the source and saw a trio of evil Iron Owls attacking a screaming wash bucket. "Don't worry wash bucket man! I'm comin' to save you!" By circling her foot around, Cake manage to knock way a couple of owls. She quickly picked up her foot and slammed it down on the last iron owl. A good job well done.

Cake quickly retracted her leg until she was back to normal and ran to the helpless wash bucket. "Don't worry sugar, your safe now…FLAMBINA?!" As Cake removed the bucket, she discovered the small fiery kitten known as Flambina. Her bright red flames continued to illuminate with joy once she witnessed her savoir.

"Yeah it's me." She said. "Bet you though I was a dude on account of my mannish screamin'."

"I did think that." Cake said disappointingly.

"Well anyway, thanks sister!" Cake thought of a brilliant idea that could be useful to her and Fionna!

"Hey Flambina! You're pretty tight around here. Do you know any princes Fionna's age?" Flambina thought about that for a second. Princes around Fionna's age. Well Fionna was…what? Fourteen? Oh-Bingo!

"Oh yeah! I know just the babe! And girl, he is so hot!"

* * *

Fire Kingdom. Strictly home to every fire elemental in the Land of Aaa. Their seas were hot, molten lava, and the land was made of burning coal and volcanic rock. The sky was covered in fiery smoke and soot The Volcano Castle was the tallest and noticeable volcano in the entire kingdom. Obviously home to royalty. Cake and Flambina stood at the territorial edge separating the kingdom from the grasslands.

"He's from Fire Kingdom? Girl I'll die if I get in there!" Cake shouted at the smaller kitten. Flambina remembered that Cake wasn't a fire elemental like her.

"Oh right." Flambina chanted an ancient, fire spell. Three flame inscriptions appeared after each chant she said. She ended it by spitting a small fire ball on Cake's head. The fire ball burnt Cake slightly but her entire body turned dark blue. She didn't feel any different thankfully.

"There I cast Flame Shields on yous. Also I spat on yous." Cake glared at her and decided to ignore Flambina for now and check on Fionna. She pulled out her electrical device and said: "BMO CAM: ON." On a little digital screen, she saw Fionna on the floor in a fetal position crying angrily.

"_Stupid tear docks!" _She punched her tears away angrily. Cake sighed. "Hang in there girl."

Cake followed Flambina through the Fire Kingdom and towards the Volcano Castle. When the fire guards allowed them inside, the first thing that Cake saw was the Flame Prince inside a giant glass lamp above the Queen of the Fire Kingdom. Loyal fire subjects surrounded the room giving their loyalty to the Queen and her son.

Cake observed the Prince. His skin was orange like the sunset and his flaming hair stood blaze similar to a Mohawk. He had a red ruby jewel attached to his forehead, proving his royal status. He stood in the lamp with his back slightly turned and his arms crossed as if he didn't care to see the newly arrived guests.

"Hey ya'll! What's up! My name is Cake. Cake th-" Her introduction was cut off due to Flambina punching her in the gut.

"You gotta pretend you a royal blood." Flambina whispered to the magical cat. Cake glared at her once again.

"You could have told me that sooner." Flambina grinned sheepishly. Cake approached the Flame Queen. She was a giant ball of fire covered in a crystal like armor dress that was covered in ruby jewels.

"Good Morrow, your majesty!" Cake said in a formal tone. "I am Lady Cake. Baroness of the Grasslands!"

"Hmm…" Said the Queen. "What is that you seek? SPEAK!"

Cake curtseyed to the Flame Queen showing her respect. "I come as in envoy for Princess Fionna."

"A Princess?!" The audience started to murmur around the throne room of the interesting news. Cake continued.

"And she's the same age as your son!" The prince turned around to face the taking cat at the mention of his name. There weren't that many princesses wanting to seek him of all princes.

"Bold words!" The Queen spoke. "But know you that my son is a rare item. He cannot be impressed by any scrawny princess."

"Uh…" Cake pondered of a counterattack. "Princess Fionna is….AWESOME!" The crowed muttered again of the fact that this "Princess Fionna" was an awesome princess; which was the best kind of princess.

"Silence my flaming fellows!" The Queen announced. She walked towards Cake. "We are perplexed. If you are truly a baroness…where is your gift? It is common practice among visiting dignitaries."

Dang, this Queen is good, Cake thought. She should have known it wasn't going to be this easy. She'll have to make up something fast. She remembered that this is for Fionna. "A gift?! Shoot…Princess Fionna sent…three gifts!" This interested the Queen and everybody in the room. Even the Flame Prince was impressed with the amount of attention he was getting from this one girl.

"Three is more than one." The Queen pondered.

"The first gift is…" Cake dug into her backpack to find something that will impress the Queen. There weren't a lot of items in her bag, so she had to improvise. "This! Water Bottle!" She pulled out a bottle full of water and shook it around to add excitement. But her hand slipped and the water bottle fell on a dance fireman extinguishing his fire and his life. The Prince was not impressed.

"Princess Fionna has smoked my jester!" The Queen exclaimed. "I do hate my jester."

"Um…Princess Fionna hated him too!" Cake recovered. "For your seconded gift a…um…" Cake's thought for a next gift was interrupted by a flaming fire subject strumming on a fire lute. This gave her an idea. "A song!" She quickly took the lute away. "That Fionna wrote. For the Prince." Oddly enough, the Flame Prince rarely heard songs before. He chuckled a bit as he contained his excitement. Cake begun to sing.

_Oh Flame Prince_

_I think you're fine_

_You're like a golden sun_

_I wanna make you mine_

'_Cause I think you're great_

_I wanna be your mate_

_Or maybe go on a date_

'_Cause it feels like there's a _

_Fire inside my body~_

_Like there's a fire inside my heart~_

_It's like this fire is gonna consume me_

_If I keep waiting for this thing to start_

_Oh I feel like I'm All Warmed Up Inside_

_I feel All Warmed Up Inside_

_I feel All Warmed Up Insi~de_

Cake danced around the throne room grabbing the audience's attention and the Prince's as well. However the Queen was not too pleased with the song. When she finished singing, Cake was earned a small applause from the Prince himself. He enjoyed the song, as corny as he thought it was.

"_A fire inside my body_?!" The Queen shouted. "That's disgusting! Bring me your third horrible gift and be gone from my sights!" The Queen's words stung Cake inside. She thought that the Queen liked the song. Guess not. She summoned the digital Fionna again with her BMO CAM. Fionna still continued to cry her poor eyes out. "I'm sorry sister…" Cake apologized. She watched the screen of Fionna's never ending waterfall of sadness.

"_BMO! Go away! Can't you seen how miserable I am?!"_ She embarrassedly cried incoherent words while laying in a fetal position. The Queen caught sight of the pitiful girl.

"Is that her? She looks terrible…Why isn't she here?! Why did she send her fool?! Be gone fool! For you have failed your mission!" The Queen roared at the cat. Cake started to panic, but she thought of another idea.

"NO! Wait! Um…Princess Fionna is here!" She cried. Cake stretched part of her body to morph an exact copy of Fionna.

"Greetings Flame Queen!" Said "Fionna". "My final gift is your most favorite thing in the whole world!"

"A koala bear?"

"Uh…yes…" Cake stretched the morphed Fionna a box and from that box appeared a stretched an oversized koala bear. It moved it arms around and, as an added bonus, Cake made it talk.

"Eucalyptus! Eucalyptus!" The Queen stared at the blue, talking bear with extreme lack of interest as she said:

"I don't like koalas anymore…NOW LEAVE!" With that, the Queen erupted her flames and flew away from the sad Cake and sad "Fionna". "Fionna" started to cry like the real Fionna.

"C'mon girl, don't cry." Cake comforted the fake Fionna.

"I can't help it! I'm in love with Gumball."

"He's too old for you! But hey, I think the Flame Prince in into you."

"I don't care! I want Gumball!" Cake reached her hands out to the fake but "Fionna" bit into her arm violently. Then she proceeded to choke Cake until she couldn't breathe anymore. This act of violence caught the attention of everyone in the room. The Queen look impressed and pleased with the show. Then Cake "died".

"Excellent!" The Queen rejoiced. "You have indeed proven yourself worthy! Any Princess willingly enough to kill her own fool has the absolute right to be the perfect girlfriend…"

Cake celebrated silently. Her plan worked in the end. Now Fionna can never be sad and crying ever again, now that the Flame Prince can replace Prince Gumball in her life. Today was a good day.

"…FOR MY EVIL SON!"

"WHAT?!"

"He's an unstoppable force of destruction! Yes, nothing a psycho like you can't handle. CONGRAULATIONS!" The Queen pulled the lever that sat beside her throne, which lowered the lamp the Prince was imprisoned inside. Once the lamp touched the ground, the Prince burst into flames and leaped out of the hole from the lamp instead of going through the door, like normal people. He touched the ground and reverted to his true form once again. He ran to "Fionna" and kneeled on the ground in front of her.

"I'm so happy to met you Princess. My Princess." He stood up to meet his gaze with hers to find out that he was a head taller than "Fionna". He took her hand within his and stroked her cheek affectionately. He never would have thought that an actual princess would fall for him. A walking hazard like him. Secretly, he was also glad that the princess was attractive as well.

Cake observed the Evil Prince closely and smiled a bit. "He seems normal…" Maybe they misunderstood him as being "evil". The audience whispered loudly on how cute they looked together and how happy they were that the Flame Prince had found a girl to love.

These constant whispering got on the Prince's last nerves. For years, he had heard them whisper nonsense and he had to sit there and put up with these buffoons and their mindless conversations. Well not anymore. His body formed itself into a contained wild fire as his eyes glowed red angrily.

"**STOP FUCKING WHISPERING!" **

His destructive flame shoot throughout the room hitting the innocent royal subjects. They didn't have time to scream as their bodies exploded and turned into flame kittens smaller than Flambina.

"Hey so that's where I can from!" She realized. As the Flame Prince finished letting out his anger, he returned back to his normal state and smiled at "Fionna". Cake, on the other hand, was regretting ever coming here in the first place. She had to end this before she, or anyone else gets hurt.

"You know…" The morphed Fionna spoke. "I don't think we're right for each other…."

"…What?"

Cake could not make this any harder than it needs to be. "I changed my mind…I don't like you." Too late.

"You….**WHAT?!**" The Flame Prince unleashed a powerful flame that consumed his entire body. It continued to gradually grow as did his anger.

Cake and "Fionna" panicked and ran out of the Volcano Castle. Cake reverted back to her normal self as she narrowly escaped the Flame Prince's destructive fire rampage that took over the Fire Kingdom. Cake raced home the tree house with the Prince's violent fire following her closely. Once inside, Cake ran to the heart broken Fionna, who was still in the same position as she left her.

"Fionna! I messed up girl!" Before she had time to explain, the tree house shook with a violent force. Cake smelled smoke and wood burning coming from inside. Soon, fire quickly spread inside the room and made its way towards its victims. Cake shook the depressed girl in hopes to seek her help. "Fionna! You gotta do something!"

The fire came closer to them and Cake and BMO ran to the other side of the room. The fire surrounded Fionna. The heat and overwhelming light cause her to awaken miserably. But she was too late to stop it. The fire caught one of the pictures of Prince Gumball and it started to burn. That was her favorite picture and it was destroyed in second's right before her eyes. This started an angry fire in Fionna as well.

"WHO LIT THAT FIRE?! I'LL KILL YOU!" The house shook again and Fionna caught sight of the cause of this fire. She was a demonic looking fire monster circling around the tree house, setting fire to it. It continued to grow larger and larger until it towered the house itself. Fionna smashed through the window to confront the evil monster. She saw that he was on top of the house near Gumballs rockets he showed her earlier. "Gumball's rockets…" Fionna feared that this monster might burn it away too. "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIS STUFF!"

The monster roared as his fire caught onto the rockets, thus launching them to the air. They exploded them into colorful fireworks in the sky and colorful rain droplets fell on the flaming monster. This water burned his skin as the Prince cried in agony. Naturally water overpowered fire. His weakness managed his flames to disappear as he shrunk to her original size and state. Fionna took notice of this. He wasn't a monster. He was boy. A cute boy.

The Flame Prince's body turned grey as his fire was extinguished by the water. He felt weak and helpless. He never felt like this before in his entire life. He started to black out.

Fionna noticed his weakened state and saw that he was about to fall off the roof. The fall would kill him in an instant! She used Gumball's gummy hair as an extension as she reached further out the window and caught the Prince. Glob, he was heavy. Heavier than most princes she knew. She quickly used his weight to her advantage and the two fell back in the house. Him on top of her. Fionna took a closer look at him.

His pale orange face looked drained of energy and his hair was soaked and it was drenched on his head. His clothes were the same color as his face. Drained and lifeless. She took notice of his jewel on his forehead. He could be from royal blood, she pondered. The jewel sparked back its flaming red color as the prince awoken once more. He angrily pushed himself away from Fionna as his body lit up back to its original color. Fionna stared at him in amazement as all she could think of was, _" Wow, he's so hot."_

The Flame Prince thought otherwise. "YOU!" He pointed at Fionna. "What's wrong with me, huh?! You don't like me!?"

"I like you." Fionna responded softly. The Prince didn't not expect that kind of answer. He would never have though, until today, that he was a likeable person. Everyone would just run away and hide from him because his fire was so destructive. Now this strange girl confesses her feeling for him. His cheeks felt warmer than his entire body. He wanted to tell her how he felt. ….but he couldn't.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IS WITH YOU?!" He yelled at Fionna. He shook his hair for it come back alive into his Mohawk style. His anger took the best of him as he knocked Fionna against the wall. She screamed as he violently grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He glared into her eyes alerting Fionna how dangerous and cruel this guy really was. His touch burned into her skin. Tears of pain fell from her eyes, begging him to let go. In a low voice, the last thing he said was: "Don't ever mess with me again."

With that, he tossed Fionna to the ground like trash and flew out the window, leaving small traces of fire behind. Fionna stared at the window for what it seemed like an eternity. She felt the burnt marks on her arm which brought her back to reality. She turned to her sister.

"Cake…Who was that?"

"The Prince of the Fire Kingdom."

"Wow…I think I have a crush."

* * *

**Prince Gumball is out of Fionna's love interest and in comes this smoking hot Flame Prince. How far will Fionna go to win the Prince's heart and his trust? Head to the next chapter and find out in the generbended version of _Hot to the Touch._**

**BunnyKoi says: Eucalyptus~**


	2. There's a Fire Inside my Heart

**Here you go. An edited second part of the story. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Before you read! I own nothing! Okay now you're ready to go!**

**ONE MORE THING! I changed the story to where the creators wanted it in that actual show. When I found out what it was suppose to be, I was like: "#% &!^% &". So since I love Fionna x Flame Prince, I gave the special change to them. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do~**

* * *

~Hot to the Touch~

The Flame Prince knocked Fionna against the wall. She screamed as he violently grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. He glared into her eyes alerting Fionna how dangerous and cruel this guy really was. His touch burned into her skin. Tears of pain fell from her eyes, begging him to let go. In a low voice, the last thing he said was: "Don't ever mess with me again."

With that, he tossed Fionna to the ground like trash and flew out the window, leaving small traces of fire behind. Fionna stared at the window for what it seemed like an eternity. She felt the burnt marks on her arm which brought her back to reality. She turned to her sister.

"Cake…Who was that?"

"The Prince of the Fire Kingdom."

"Wow…I think I have a crush." Fionna walked to her sister. "What do you know about him Cake?"

"I was trying to help your 'Prince Gumball Crying Days' by getting you two together." Cake explained nonchalantly. "But girl, he is totally evil!"

"You shut your filthy mouth!" Fionna gently slapped the cat.

"Filthy?!" Cake had to ponder on that for a second. She did remember cleaning herself this morning. After furthering examining her mouth, she found out that Fionna was right. Hold it—Cake was distracted from the real issue going on.

"No, Really girl! His mama said that he was evil!"

Fionna didn't believe her words. "No way. I've have gazed deep within his burning eyes and tasted hot lunch with his soul. He's not evil…" Fionna wishfully walked to the broken flaming window her crush escaped from. She stared at outside in to cool dark night. "…He's passionate." She turned to Cake. "Help me find him."

Cake put her hands on her hips signaling Fionna that this was a bad idea. "C'mon Cake, I really like him!" Fionna walked toward Cake and rubbed her face. "Cake, please help me." Cake's face was able to morph and Fionna moved her head around into an odd shape.

While Fionna was playing with her face while continuing her plea, Cake was in deep thought. She stuck on the fact that the Flame Prince was totally evil. She and Fionna vowed to never cross paths with those who have evil intentions. She saw how the Flame Prince with wild and took out even his own subjects. There was a reason why his mom imprisoned him in a lamp.

Cake also wondered why Fionna would be so interested in this guy anyway. He knocked her against the wall and burned her arm. The mark was still there and it looked like he burned through her skin showing bits of muscle tissue. If Cake knew Fionna, she knew that she was stubborn as a mule until she finds the truth. She knew that Fionna would never give up on the Flame Prince until she understood how evil he really is. With that said, Cake knew what she had to do.

"Cake! Cake, help me!" Cake sighed in defeat.

"Alright…" Fionna cheered. After bandaging Fionna's wounds, the two heroines took off in the night. Cake stretched into a giant while Fionna sat on her sister's head. Cake walked through the forest past the trees and the sleeping wildlife as she convinced Fionna to give up on her flaming prince.

"You sure you're not into any other princes? How about Wild Berry Prince? He's small and plumy. You can sleep on his head like a pillow and eat his delicious berries!" Cake continued. "It could be nice." Fionna had to decline on that offer as amazing as Cake made it sound.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fire and bird's screeching. The said bird flew out of the trees with its wings in a blaze. Fionna saw traces of smoke that followed it.

"Is that bird…smoking?"

"Hey! Don't judge me!" The bird cried. "It was the fire jerk who did this to me!" The bird flew away. Cake and Fionna wasted no time to reach the area where the bird was assaulted. Cake shrunk into her normal size as she and Fionna hid behind the bushes.

Surely enough, there he was. The Flame Prince was sitting by the small pond surround by purple flowers. His back was turned to the girls as he looked at the forest before him. He had never seen a forest that wasn't on fire before. The colors around him were colors that he had never seen before. This was all so new to him. He stared at the flowers with such interest. They looked so beautiful. They smelled so relaxing. He touched one flower and it burned away by his flame in an instant. Soon all of the flowers were caught by the growing fire. The fire continued to spread until it reached the pond. The fire sizzled away from the pond and the Prince of the Fire flinched with pain.

Fionna stared at her crush's wistful journey of life and could help but feel a small fire inside her too. She wanted to know more about him. "Cake look at him. He's so innocent." She said softly. "Like the tear of a kitty's eye, when water took away her pie." She rhymed poetically.

"My hand slipped and my pie falls right into the lake!" Cake remembered angrily of their picnic trip to the lake. Stop—she was getting distracted again. "Snap out of it Fionna! He's burning cute little flowers!"

"Yeah…He is cute…" Fionna responded unaware of what Cake said. The Flame Prince stood from his spot and walked to the pond. He didn't know water could be on the ground unless it was in the form of snow. _"If it's on the ground,"_ the Prince thought innocently. _"Can I burn it?"_ As soon as his hand touched the water, it sizzled painfully and the flame on his hand was imminently extinguished. He took his hand out of the water and cried in agony. "AHHH!"

Fionna heard his cry and knew that couldn't stand behind the bush and watch him get hurt. She had to help him somehow. She ran towards him in worry. "Are you okay?!" She revealed herself to the Prince. The Flame Prince was startled by her sudden appearance. He mentally scolded himself for letting his guard down in the first place. He took a defensive position in case the girl was going to attack. Fionna caught this.

"No no no! I was just worried about you!" She attempted to assure him, but it only left the Prince confused. He recognized her as the girl who attempted to court him. Fionna. That name was burned into his memory forever.

Fionna stepped closer into his blaze, keeping in mind that she was at a safe distance for her not to be burned. "L-look I'm sorry about before…I-I don't know what happened…but…" She stammered. "…I just…I had to see you again." Fionna stared into his dark burning eyes. She saw that it was burning with curiosity, not fury. She noticed his guard lowered as she came closer to him. Fionna was always shy when it comes to confessing her feelings but she saw him, she felt like she had no reason to be shy. She continued. "I…I don't know anything about you…but…I know….that I really like you. You're just so…wonderful."

The Flame Prince stared at her with bewilderment. Never, has he ever heard a girl tell him that he was wonderful. He looked at Fionna for what felt like an entirety. Her dark eyes told him that what she said was true. She must really care for him. _"No one has ever cared for me before." _There was a warmth inside of him that he never felt before. It filled his entire body. It didn't feel painful or sad or angry. It felt…good. He embraced it and expressed it with his fire as it grew around him. He wanted more of this feeling and only she could give it to him.

Fionna felt overjoyed. The Prince smiled at her gently which made Fionna's face turn red. Fionna….Fionna's feet was on fire. Yes, it was on fire. "Ahhh!" She yelped as she stomped on the fire to put it out. The Flame Prince snapped out of his trace and felt a sharp pain from his fire. "AHHH!" He yelled. He saw that Fionna was continuing to stomp in his fire. He had to put an end to it.

"STOP THAT!" He commanded. Fionna was startled by his shout and realized what she did wrong.

"Oh Glob! I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?" She asked worryingly.

"Yes, you idiot! That's all you've done!" He came to realization. "Are you trying to hurt me?" He asked cautiously. "Is that why you're following me?!" He guard went back up.

"No! I'm not following—well I guess I am technically following you…" Fionna admitted. That was all the Prince wanted to hear. He growled in anger and sped away from her. "No wait!" Fionna chased after him. He was quicker than her but she followed his flaming trail he was leaving behind. He knew that the girl would continue to chase him. He had to slow her down. The Prince stopped at a tree, set it on fire and continued his run. When Fionna felt like she caught up with him, a burning tree fell in front of her and blocked her away.

"Fionna!" Fionna turned around and saw Cake running towards her. The cat grew bigger as she picked Fionna up and extinguished the fire with her tail. It was painful. "Owowow!" Cake shouted. "Great! Now my tail is burnt up!" Cake continued running with Fionna in her arms until they were out of the forest and into the grassy field. Fionna frantically looked around. There was nothing there. The only thing she could spot was the Goblin Kingdom up ahead, but no sign of the Flame Prince.

"Where are you?!" She shouted to nothing. "I just wanna talk!" Out of nowhere, fire surrounded them in a circle, trapping them. The fire wall grew taller and the Flame Prince walked out of the fire and stared down at Fionna and Cake. He created a fireballs in his hands as he continued to glare at them; his eyes were cold showing no mercy.

"This is an ambush." He threw the fireballs at the girls showing no remorse. Fionna and Cake panicked as they narrowly avoided his attacks.

"I…I like your fireballs…" Fionna flirted nervously. The Flame Prince was confused once again. Every time this girl said something, he feels like he should be destructive anymore. But when he opens to her, he feels pain.

"Damnit! Why do you torment me?!" He questioned.

"I'm not trying to! I actually like you! I think…I think… I like-like you…" Fionna confessed. "When I look at you, I get all nervous, my cheeks get hot and I get this a warm feeling in my heart…." The Prince listened to her as he allowed his fire to die away. "Look what I'm trying to say is…I really like you and I think we should be together." Fionna said with more confidence. Flame Prince's fire grew brighter and larger. He couldn't explain it but, for some reason, he felt the same about her as well. That warmth inside grew once more but larger than before. He stared at her with a warm smile.

Fionna felt her inner girlish excitement come out. She jumped around happily now that she confessed her feelings to him. What made her happier was that he looked as though he felt the same. Maybe they could finally be together. However….The Flame Prince came back to his senses and quickly locked away his feelings. "Enough!" The fire around him turned wild and dangerous. "You should not toy with the emotions of a Fire Elemental." He said darkly.

"No! Wait I didn't-!" Fionna denied but the Prince interrupted her.

"SHUT UP! You told me you liked me and made my flame glow brighter…" He said softly remembering that warmth he felt. But he also remembered the pain. "…but then you put me out, which fucking hurts!" He shot a giant fireball at the two but Fionna and Cake managed to escape quickly. The Flame Prince pondered on Fionna's goal to pursue him. "You're trying to impede me…That must be your purpose." But then he thought of a better idea. He gave them an evil smirk. "But Fire's purpose is to burn. So I shall make this land, MY FIRE KINGDOM!" His fire grew as he laughed manically.

Fionna couldn't believe it. Was he really this evil as Cake said? "NO! STOP!" Fionna cried.

The Prince flew in the air above them. "Don't try and stop me, puny weaklings!" He created a large fire wall to separate them. Fionna and Cake ran away from the fire as the heat was too unbearable. The Prince made his escape.

"He's heading towards the Goblin Kingdom!" Cake exclaimed. "We have to defeat that flaming devil!"

"I can't Cake!" Fionna protested. "I still like him!" Cake had to slam some sense into her.

"Fionna! What's more important?! You love for that wacko guy? Or being a hero and saving innocent Goblin people?"

Fionna sighed. Cake knew that her hero duty always comes first. "Being an hero…."

"Good. Now c'mon!" Cake dragged Fionna towards their tree house. "We have to make fire-proof armor."

It wasn't long before the girls to reach their home. They raced to the back of the tree house to, what they called, the Storage Room. Inside was a pile of junk that varied from useful to actual trash, but the majority of it was useful. Cake and Fionna dug through the piles of stuff to find metal and other fire-proof items to help them combat against the Flame Prince. Fionna frantically tossed items away. Her mind was mostly on the fiery hot prince instead of the task at hand.

"I have to get back to him!" She cried with worry.

"Fionna, slow down or your fire suit will be nothing but trash." Cake scolded. She found something that could be interesting. "Hey look! Maybe this sack of old potatoes will be useful!" Cake lifted the sack up, and revealed a small microwave robot. It was none other than, N.E.P.T.A. Never. Ending. Pie. Throwing. Automation.

"Cake. You found Nepta! I am the ultimate Hide-and-Seek Champion!" Nepta rolled out of the trash and showed herself to Cake and Fionna. "Fifteen months, eleven days, ten hours and you guys could not find me!" The little robot spun around on her little wheels while laughing at her triumph over her victory.

Cake turned to Fionna. "Girl, I forgot about that game…" She whispered. Fionna thought of an idea that involved Nepta and a faster way to build the suits.

"I missed you creator." Nepta stated.

"And we missed you to, but right now Nepta, we need you to-"

"To count to one hundred while you hide?" Nepta interrupted. She started counting but Fionna stopped her.

"Nepta, will you help us build fire-proof suits of armor?" Fionna asked. Nepta smiled and raised her one arm in the air.

"You cannot tell, but I am giving a thumbs up." With no time to spare, Nepta skillfully built two robot suits, with the help of Fionna and Cake. The three girls combined all sorts of different metals together along with adding fire resistance in the equation. Nepta felt overjoyed helping her creator that, for the first time, she decided to sing:

"_Working for the mistress_

_Preventing an affliction_

_Building giant robots is becoming an addiction_

_Faster, I have to blaster_

_Yes, for form or water_

_Yes, for when it's hotter_

_I got it, no bother_

'_Cause I live to please you mother!"_

"I am finished." Nepta said completing her work. The girls wasted no time hopping in their suits of armor and blasted off into the air. They head towards Goblin Kingdom with a mission at hand, but Fionna was mostly concerned on the Flame Prince as usual.

"I hope Flame Prince is okay…" She wondered to herself. Fionna's helmet revolved around revealing Nepta once again. She purposely installed herself into Fionna's suit in order to be closer to her.

"We are as one creator!" Nepta said. Fionna ignored Nepta's comment and turned to Cake.

"Cake, do you think Flame Prince is okay?" Cake didn't listen to her. She was too busy enjoying her flying suit.

"WOOHOO! This is amazing! I feel like I can touch the heavens! And catch those pesky birds!" Fionna sighed figuring that Cake would be too distracted as always. Fionna noticed the heated fire trails that lead to the Goblin Kingdom. "There it is!"

The Goblin Kingdom was consumed in flames. The buildings stared to collapses but that didn't stop the fire from burning. Fionna saw a certain fire prince setting fire to innocent homes of Goblin people. Fionna smiled in assurance. "He seems okay."

Meanwhile, down in the burning Goblin Kingdom—or…Fire Kingdom II, the buildings inside and out were on fire. Goblins ran away from the flames or tried to save their homes, however that was futile. The Flame Prince walked around his new kingdom, inspecting the areas and adding the finishing touches. He whistled an innocent tune as he devastated lives and destroyed homes in an instant.

He smiled to himself as he watched the chaos and destruction around him. "This is a pretty damn good kingdom of flames; if I do say so myself." He boosted, giving himself a pat on the back.

"Flam Prince!" He turned around positioning himself into a fighting stance. He saw Fionna again. But this time she and her little cat were in giant suits of metal. "You have to stop burning the Goblin Kingdom." Fionna warned. "But I don't want to fight you or hurt you!"

The Prince rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Pft, whatever." He conjured fireballs in his hand and shot them at Fionna and Cake. However, they were ineffective against their armor suits. The Flame Prince growled. No one has ever outsmarted him. When Fionna and Cake landed on the ground, he angrily threw a fireball at Fionna's helmet. "You suck!"

The fireball bounced off of Fionna's suit and it landed onto a Goblin's fruit stand setting it on fire. The Goblins cried and ran away. One Goblin cried the most, "My fruit stand! How am I supposed to support my wife and kids now?" Cake heard the distress call.

"Don't worry! I'll put it out!" Cake charged right into the flames and extinguished them. But the Flame Prince clutched his side as he grunted in pain. "Ah!"

Fionna saw this. "No! Cake didn't mean that!" She assured but the prince didn't listen to her. He growled again and shot more flames at Fionna, but he missed and hit a Goblin home. Cake dashed to the rescue.

"I'm gonna need your help Fionna! This one is too big!" Cake stomped on the fire with giant robotic feet. The Flame Prince dropped to his knees in agony.

"No! Cake stop! You're hurting him!"

"I will stop this creator!" Nepta joined in, obviously not understanding the situation going on. "I will extinguish him using our suit!" Nepta commanded Fionna's arm into a blaster form. "Water Blaster! Hold still burning man." Nepta aimed the blaster at the Flames Prince and locked on target.

Fionna had to stop Nepta. If she blasted her prince with water, he would die in an instant. Fionna pulled the blaster's aim away from the Flame Prince. "NO! NEPTA!" The waster blaster shot an endless stream of water, but not on the Flame Prince, but instead on a burning building. That only made the prince the scream in ache. The scream shot through Fionna's heart and she felt the pain he suffered.

"NEPTA TURN IT OFF!" Nepta reluctantly turned off the water. Fionna heard a murderous growl behind her. The Flame Prince's eyes were burning with a sense to kill.

"That…is the last time….**YOU WILL EVER HURT ME!"** He grew back into his giant fire demon form. Fueled by his pain and anger, the Flame Prince's growth towered over the Goblin Kingdom and with on swipe of his mighty hand, he flooded the kingdom with fire.

Fionna and Cake's suits could not withstand the terrible heat and power. Cake was pushed back into a building, and her suit started to melt by the flames. Cake was quick to eject out of her suit. Fionna's suit started to burn with heat, but she wasn't concentrated on that. She started at the fire prince. He roared at what others would seem to be a roar of terror and fear. But Fionna heard a roar of pain and anguish.

"No! No more!" She ripped the hot suit apart and jumped to the top in order to get the prince's attention.

"FLAME PRINCE! FLAME PRINCE!" She cried to him, but his monstrous back was turned, making his way far away from this land as possible. "No…." Fionna felt tears build up in her eyes. "I can't let him destroy the kingdom….but I can't fight him either…I failed everyone…"

"No true creator. You have not failed Nepta. Even if everyone burns, you will still have me!" Okay Nepta was officially not helping at all. Fionna turned to Cake, who was too busy doing her best to help the Goblin people.

Tears gradually filled her eyes. She didn't know what to do. Flame Prince was in pain because of her and the Goblin Kingdom was in ruins because of her. All because she wanted a guy to be with her. The tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheek. "Why can't a guy like me?" She cried. And cried. And cried.

As Fionna continued to cry, her tears fell into the fiery ground and sizzled. The demon Flame Prince felt those small tears sting his flames. As if he wasn't angry enough. **"SON OF A—**huh…?" He turned around in order to kill the person who was responsible, but he only saw Fionna. With her constant crying, she inhaled the smoke that produced the flames and could barely breathe. Fionna laid on top of her suit to catch her breath.

He flew down, reverting down to his normal size and ran to her side. He was speechless. The girl that had been pursuing him. The girl that caused him pain. The girl that made him feel special; was producing water from her eyes. He couldn't believe it. He touched the tears and they stung him. It hurt. He wished it wasn't true.

The prince commanded the fire and the smoke to die away in order for Fionna to breathe once again. She quickly caught her breathe and stood up. She was startled to find the Flame Prince standing beside her, giving her a sorrowful look. She wondered why. "Did….I do something bad?"

"I understand now…"The prince warmly said. "You're a Water Elemental." He stated.

"What?!"

"You're my opposite." He stated bluntly. "You create water." He said it like it was the most obvious thing possible.

"What? Cry?"

"Yes. You cry and cry all the time." Fionna blushed. The way he said it makes her feel weak and embarrassed.

"No no! I don't usually do that!" She denied. The Flame Prince gave her a skeptical look.

"But that's your power, genius."

"No no no no no no!"

"Fionna…" Flame Prince stared softly. His eyes lingered onto her arm. She had bandages on same place where he grabbed her arm. He realized how destructive he really was. Even if he didn't mean it. "Even if we like each other…we're going to hurt each other." He warned.

Fionna didn't want this to happen. She wanted to be with him no matter what. She cared for him. She'll protect him, no matter what the cost. She liked. ….She loved him. "No! We don't have to!" She couldn't think of anything to do about it. "I can take it." Fionna noticed he was staring at her arm. Her bandaged arm. He knew that she was lying, but Fionna wasn't going to give up so easily. "I mean….can we try?"

The Flame Prince was brought out of his trace and stared at the girl before him. She was willing to cross the line for him, even if it meant her life. "You would defy nature for me?" He walked closer to her until the space between them was gone. Fionna could feel his fire threatening to burn her in seconds, but she didn't care. They stared into each other's eyes and felt like they were the only ones left in the world.

"Yeah…totally." That was all he ever wanted to hear. If she was willing to put her life away from him, then he would be prepared to do the same. For her. For Fionna. For girl he loved. The warm feeling inside him came back, but stronger than ever. It filled his entire body with comfort. The prince was hesitant on his action but proceeded away. He had to let her know how he felt. He dived his head down to her lips for a chaste kiss. She felt so smooth and cool against his hot lips. Her lips tasted sweet like cool lava rocks. He loved lava rocks. He loved her kiss. He didn't want it to stop. Fionna's face could not get any hotter. Not because the Flame Prince's face was right in her face, but because of the fact that he kissed her. She wanted to enjoy the kiss as much as she wanted it, but her lips were burning in an intense heat. He was so hot, she couldn't bare it. When she held on as long as she could, Fionna pushed him away. She felt her mouth was on fire.

She looked at the Flame Prince in an apologetic face, but her stared at her. He looked at her lips. They had a burnt mark on them. Then he looked at Fionna. Happiness shown on her face despite her pain. She received his message. With one last look of his princess, Flame Prince turned away. "Bye Fionna." He dashed away leaving his trail of flames behind him. Fionna watched him race toward the rising sun. She knew that their paths would cross again one day. She will be waiting until then.

Cake ran towards her sister in panic, bringing Fionna out of her daydream. "OH MY GLOB FIONNA! Everyone is dead! They're all burned! There's roasted bodies everywhere!" She screamed.

"WHAT?!" Fionna screamed in terror. Cake laughed.

"I'm kidding, girl. I saved them. Everyone is fine." Cake gestured to the safe citizens, who showed no harm to the Flame Prince's fire. Fionna sighed in relief.

"So, how did everything go with the Flame Prince?" Cake asked.

"He kissed me…then left." Fionna stated bluntly.

"WOW! How did if feel?"

That was a good question. Fionna wanted to say it felt amazing. Like fireworks were erupting inside her mouth. But she couldn't say that because that's not it felt. Fionna enjoyed it, no doubt, and she wished that she and her prince would have more moments like those again. But overall, she felt what he felt. "It hurt."

* * *

**Now that that is out of my system. I can now go on unto my life~ I hope you have enjoyed the "speical" ending. The only problem I had from this was Nepta's song...but I'll get over it. Maybe. If I feel up for it, I'll probably write some FP x Fionna one-shots. If I feel like it. **

**Don't worry wonderful people, I WILL genderbend _Burning Low _and _Ignition Point. _Whenever I have the free time. But it will happen!**

**Please give me your reviews! You've been an wonderful audience! ^0^**

**Bunnykoi says: Lumping Awesome!**


End file.
